My Trip to Petticoat Junction
by MissFeral
Summary: The time I traveled to the little town of Hooterville, I got to stay at the Shady Rest Hotel and had a good time with Charley. This story was a joy to write because I've always had a soft spot for Smiley Burnette.


**Last summer I took a trip to a small rural town called Hooterville. The following story is my personal account of visiting Petticoat Junction.**

I gazed out the window at the passing scenery as I rode the train better known to townspeople as the "Cannonball". I had been looking forward to this trip for a long time. Soon I would be arriving at the Shady Rest Hotel, a comfortable resort ran by widow Kate Bradley. The hotel was also inhabited by her lazy ass uncle Joe Carson and her three lovely teenage daughters. The guys who took care of the train were engineer Charley Pratt and conductor Floyd Smoot. They were good friends of Kate Bradley and she would prepare meals for them on a regular basis. I was counting on them staying for dinner that evening. I had a special plan. I looked into my bags and checked my supplies. I had come fully prepared. I got butterflies in my stomach just fantasizing about what I was going to do. Tonight I would put my plan into action.

The train pulled up in front of the Shady Rest Hotel and I climbed out with my luggage in hand. Floyd waved to me as I got off. He told me that he would see me later.

I walked into the lobby and paid Mrs. Bradley at the front desk. I saw Uncle Joe sleeping in a chair with a newspaper in his lap. Their little dog was relaxing on the floor beside his feet.

"Here's your key. I hope you enjoy your stay," Kate said, handing over the key to my room.

I smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Bradley."

"Will you be coming down for dinner later?"

"Yes. Are, uh, are Charley and Floyd coming?"

"Yes, I'm expecting them."

"Okay, that will be nice," I said, grinning.

Then I went upstairs to my room and unpacked my bags. I had time to take a hot shower before dinner. I could hardly wait to start putting my plan into action.

When dinnertime finally came, I put on some nice clothes and brushed my hair. Mrs. Bradley called me to make sure I knew it was it dinnertime. She was a great hostess and an incredible cook. She made creamy tomato soup, chicken and dumplings, and apple pie. It was the best meal I had ever eaten. I glanced up from my plate every now and then to look at the others. Uncle Joe was jabbering on about some stupid get-rich-quick scheme. The Bradley sisters were making small talk. Charley and Floyd ate their meal silently with napkins tucked under their chins. I must have been giving Charley some pretty evil looks because he caught staring at him a couple of times. I would then quickly look away and pretend that I wasn't. I had to keep a low profile for the time being. I didn't want him to get suspicious.

When dinner was over, everybody went to relax in the lobby. I could smell fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen and my mouth watered. Since Kate was such an amazing cook, I could only assume that her coffee was sensational as well. I was a huge coffee fan too. Charley sat down on the couch and I sat down right beside him. I wanted to start a conversation with him…maybe get some useful information. But I had to keep it casual. Remember, I couldn't have him getting suspicious.

"Hi," I said cheerily.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hello."

"So, Charley, uh…how long have you been in the railroad business?"

"Oh, it's been a good many years."

I nodded and tried to think of another question. "So, do you come here for dinner often?"

"As often as I can. Why, Floyd and me can never get enough of Kate Bradley's cooking. I reckon that woman is the best cook in this here town."

"I completely agree," I replied.

Charley sighed contently and patted his huge stomach.

"Have you ever thought of leaving the railroad business?" I asked, still trying to get up enough courage to ask the more important questions.

"Only once," he explained, "I was feeling like nobody needed me around here anymore so I got myself a replacement and I was all set to go to Broadway."

"Well, I'm glad you decided to stay."

"Me too," he said, smiling.

I gulped. I really needed to get to the point but it was hard. Uncle Joe and the Bradley sisters were in the room too, so I also had to worry about how they would react. I just had to keep it casual and maybe no one would get suspicious.

"Are you ticklish?" I blurted out.

Charley stared at me for a moment. I felt my cheeks burning. I immediately regretted asking the question.

Then I saw him blush and smile. "Oh, yes, I sure am. I'm horribly ticklish."

I sighed with relief. He didn't think I was weird or crazy!

"Is that so? Where's your most ticklish spot?" I asked, slyly.

He giggled nervously and shook his head. "No, no, I can't tell you that. That's private."

I grinned from ear to ear. "Aw, come on…tell me."

Now I was really making him squirm. I glanced at the other people in the room to see if they were giving me funny looks. They weren't. I was relieved.

I kept on trying to make Charley tell me where he was most ticklish. Just as I got him close to admitting it, Kate entered the lobby carrying the coffee pot. She set the pot on the table and brought in some cups. She poured everyone a cup of coffee. Charley reached out for his cup but I stopped him.

"No, wait, I'll get it for you," I told him.

I picked up a cup, dropped a few pills into it, and then gave it to Charley. He thanked me and proceeded to sip it. I then grabbed a cup for myself and sat back to enjoy it. It was excellent coffee, just as I thought it would be. I had a smirk on my face as I watched Charley drink out of the corner of my eye.

By the time he was finished with his coffee, Charley had become very drowsy. He could barely sit up straight.

"Charley, do you feel okay?" asked Kate.

"He's probably just tired from driving that train all day, Mrs. Bradley," I said, jumping to my feet. "He should take a nap before you send him on his way. I'll help him up to my room and he can rest there." With that, I grabbed his arms and stood him up. I let him lean against me as I helped him up the stairs. It was kind of difficult since he was such a fat guy but I managed to keep my balance. We made it to the top of the stairs and I pointed him in the direction of my room. "Don't worry about a thing, Mrs. Bradley! He'll be just fine after a good rest!"

I pushed him into my room and locked the door behind us. He lay down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Nobody suspected that I had drugged him. I yanked open the drawers and took out my supplies. I used ropes to tie his hands over his head. I pulled off his shoes and socks and locked his feet into my set of portable stocks. I took out some thread and tied back all of his toes.

Then I waited until everyone else in the hotel was asleep. I crept out of the room with five sets of earplugs. I didn't want anyone else to wake up and spoil the fun I was going to have. I snuck into Kate's room and plugged her ears. I then snuck into Uncle Joe's room and did the same to him. I did likewise with the three Bradley sisters, Billy Jo, Bobbie Jo, and Betty Jo.

Then I went back to my room and waited for Charley to wake up so we could begin our evening of fun. I touched his face gently as he slept. I let my finger trail down his cheek and along his chin. I smoothed back his thick white hair. He was rather attractive for a heavyset man in his fifties.

Charley slept for a few hours and then he woke up. It didn't take him long to realize that he was tied up. He was understandably very confused.

"Hello, sweetie," I greeted him, smiling. "You passed out after drinking your coffee. So, I just brought you in here to rest. I tied you up while you were sleeping."

"But why? I ain't done nothing wrong. You have no right to tie me up!"

I laughed and gave his cheek a pinch. "You're such a cutie when you're all uptight."

"Let me go! Help! Kate!"

"Yell all you want. She won't hear you. Nobody will. I put plugs in their ears."

"You can't do this to me! I want to leave! Please let me go!"

"Ssh, don't be so uptight," I said, placing my finger on his lips. "Just relax…think of nice things."

"Why are you doing this?" he inquired.

"I've dreamed of this moment for years. Now my dream has come true. I have you helpless and completely at my mercy!"

"You won't hurt me…"

"No, silly. I'm just going to have a little fun with you." With that, I strolled over to his feet and made myself comfortable on the bed. I admired the soles of his feet. "You have very nice feet for such an old man."

"Old man?!"

I laughed and put my face close to his soles so that I could smell them.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked, nervously.

"Tell me, Charley…are these feet your most ticklish spot?"

"Yes…please…don't tickle my feet," he whimpered.

"I will…I'm going to tickle you! I'm going to tickle your feet until you pee!"

"OH NO! Please don't!" he cried, struggling against his restraints.

I began scratching his bare soles, causing him to burst into hysterical laughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOOOOO PLEASE STOOOOP! AAAAAAAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT TICKLES SO MUCH! PLEASE STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I had a huge smile on my face. He was more ticklish than I had even imagined. I scribbled my fingers all over his soles. My nails were quite long. I started at his heels and worked my way up to his toes. His arches were his absolute weakest spot. His face turned bright red and tears rolled down his cheeks. He bucked and thrashed but there was no way out.

"Tickle tickle tickle! I'm tickling Charley's feet! His tickly, ticklish feet!" I teased him relentlessly.

I tickled him nonstop for fifteen minutes. I then gave him a short break. His face was drenched with sweat and tears.

"Wasn't that fun, Charley?" I asked.

He was still trying to catch his breath.

"You're just a big baby, aren't you? So ticklish wicklish!" I said, laughing.

He looked at me with terrified eyes. "P-please no more…please…I can't stand it."

I rummaged through my supplies until I found a huge goose feather. I grinned evilly as I started running the feather up and down his soles.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA STOOOOP! I CAN'T STAND IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M TOO TICKLISH!" Charley wailed, tears flowing down his plump face.

As I tickled his feet with the feather, I began playing with his toes. "This little piggy went to market…This little piggy stayed home…This little piggy had roast beef…This little piggy had none…And this little piggy went WEEWEEWEEWEE all the way home!" I ended the game by viciously scribbling my fingers on his arches.

Charley was having convulsions from laughing so hard. He arched his back and bucked so hard that the bed shook. I continued to tickle without mercy. I wasn't sure how much more he could take before he passed out.

Half an hour passed and I gave him another break. He was a messy, sweaty wreck. His body was covered in sweat and he had shed so many tears that the sheet beneath his head was soaked. His face was crimson and he was giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm having such fun with you, Charley! My sweet, chubby, ticklish Charley!"

Charley was hardly able to speak. He was struggling to catch his breath.

"Had enough?" I asked, wickedly.

"Have m-mercy," he said, weakly. His voice was very hoarse.

I shook my head. "Nope, I have no mercy for you. I told you that I was going to keep on tickling you until you pee."

"But I…I already did," he admitted, half-crying.

"Really?" I checked between his legs and saw a large wet blotch down there. I shivered a bit. _Maybe I should stop torturing him now,_ I thought to myself. _I've already tickled him so much…should I stop now?_

 _NAH!_

I positioned myself at his feet again and started licking them. I dragged my wet tongue all over his exposed bare soles. I even licked between all of his toes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOOOOOOOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHA SOMEBODY HEEEEELP MEEEEEE!" Charley screamed, fighting for freedom with every last ounce of his strength.

"Mmmm, your feet taste so good, Charley," I said, happily. "I could eat these feetsies for breakfast, lunch, dinner, dessert…"

I licked his soles raw. He finally passed out after a whole hour of foot licking. I took a towel and dried the sweat and tears from his face. I untied his wrists and took his feet out of the stocks. I covered him with a blanket and gave him a kiss. The poor baby was completely exhausted.

I grabbed an extra blanket and pillow and headed downstairs to sleep in the lobby. I thought about sleeping in the same room with Charley but I figured that wasn't such a good idea. I didn't want him to wake up in the same room with me after what I did to him!

The End


End file.
